Remember Who We Are
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: AU. Namine makes a speech to make us remember who we are, and who we've been and also about popularity —Namixas— Rated T for language


The Silver Bells

Namine's cerulean eyes stared forward at the student body as everyone quieted down when they spotted her on stage. Her blond hair was drawn over one shoulder like always, but she had a determined air about her, as though she was about to say something important.

"High school students," she began in her quiet voice through the microphone. Everyone sat, rapt as they watched her. "Have you no shame?" There was a few intakes of breath, and people began looking at each other, wondering what she meant. "What has happened to you?" Most of the student body stared at her in confusion.

"In middle school, you were all nice and kind. But when you entered the cruel doors of high school, all of you changed drastically. You toughened up, making sure you were never vulnerable, and old friendships began to fade as you either climbed up the popularity charts or sunk down to the bottom," Namine said, her slim hands shaking slightly as she grabbed the cordless microphone. She paced the stage, continuing. "I myself have experienced a friendship that had lasted through elementary school and middle school, but it faded when I came here." A few intakes of breath followed her statement; she was the angel of the school! How could anyone _not_ like her?

Namine swallowed. "I realize I am merely a sophomore, and some of you here are graduating soon. But that friendship was very dear to me, so I hope you will all listen." She took a deep breath. "The popular people aren't friends. They are merely acquaintaces. Why do you want to join their ranks so much?" Namine spread her arms out to emphasize her point. "Just because you want to be _looked up to_? Just because you want to date someone who's _popular_?"

Some girls looked down in shame; they had done just that.

"What_ is_ popular, anyway?" Namine demanded. "High school 'popular' means nothing! It just means that just because you're pretty, and dress a certain way, means that you get all the guys! Well, it's not fair to everyone else! News flash: popular means someone who's commonly liked or approved. And 'popular' here means: 'dress skimpily; flirts with guys excessively; disapprove of anyone who is not classified as popular, or is not a cheerleader; talk down to people not classified as popular'." She spread her arms out wide once more. "Have you no shame, Twilight High School? Many people here have grown up with these rules, but I come here to tell you that that is not true. Popular doesn't always mean being a _whore_."

Gasps came from almost anyone; never had Namine Isachi said such a word!

Namine walked back to the pedestal, leaning forward. "Popular, in my own words, mean that you are kind, caring, and the like. That does _not_ mean to abuse your power and go to parties and do underage drinking and get laid." She shot a meaningful look at Kairi, the top popular, who glared back at her, flicking her crimson hair off her shoulder in an attempt to look uncaring.

Namine's blue eyes flickered to one particular person, who was slouching in his chair and staring at the curtains behind her. "I lost my friendship because I tried to become popular, because I was young and foolish. But being popular isn't all that great, 'cause you know what? Just one slip and you're down at the bottom of the chain." She made a falling motion with her hands.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I kind of made that person mad, because he didn't want me to change, since we've known each other since we were born, seeing as our parents were family friends. Seeing each other is awkward now, and we don't really talk to each other, we just sit and stare or occupy ourselves doing something that doesn't involve looking at the other person." She laughed quietly, albeit a tad forced. "Do you see what we've done to ourselves? We've _degraded_ ourselves to common whores and the like, _just_ to become popular."

She gestured to a particular group of people. "But there are some who have defied the popularity, choosing to stay how they are. You may know them. Their names are: Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Axel, Roxas, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion." She smirked, an uncommon thing. "Most of you have shunned them, because they didn't even try to make themselves popular. Well, people, they are a prime example of how you should act."

Axel, the senior redhead, whooped and cheered, "Yeah, baby! We're finally getting attention, got it memorized?"

Namine waved at him. "Yeah, Axel, we got it memorized." She rolled her eyes, but a smile appeared on her face, nonetheless. "I know some of you can't believe this, but I used to be friends with all of them. I still am with a few, such as Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, but the majority of them seem to despise me, ever since I climbed the social ladder and left them in the dust." She smiled, bemused. "The friendship I've been talking about is one of them. _Guess_ who it is. I'll give you a hint, though: he has blond hair.

"But the whole point of this is, remember who you are, and who you've been. Reconcile with your old friends; they may be willing to become friends with you again. Ditch the so-called 'popular' people, because they're no better than people selling themselves in the streets. Apologize to your friends on the way you've acted, if you tried to become popular, like me. But remember: you don't need to forgive, just forget," Namine said, looking meaningfully at the blond boy who sat a few rows away.

She grinned. "So, everyone, I think this is the end. But we still have to hand out the senior diplomas, so give a big round of applause to them!" She walked off the stage, clapping, as other people joined her in applauding. All the seniors stood up, including Axel and Larxene, and they walked to the stage, clapping her on the back and congratulating her on her speech.

Larxene smirked at her as she passed, and Axel grinned and patted her head. "Nice speech, got it memorized? I bet some people will take your advise!" he chuckled, waving at her as he walked away.

Namine blinked in confusion, before sitting down next to Zexion. "Zexion, what did Axel mean?" she asked.

Zexion ran a hand through his silvery-blue hair, staring at her with his dark blue eyes as his fringe slid back into place. "That's something for me to know, and for you to find out," he said wryly, a smirk slipping onto his pale face.

"But I want to know _now_!" Namine complained, frowning. "Please, just a hint?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, but complied. "Okay, fine. It's someone in your grade."

Namine frowned. "There are a lot of people in my grade. You haven't even specified the gender."

"That's the point, dear Namine," Zexion drawled. "But, just know that that someone used to hate you."

"There's a lot of people that hate me," Namine remarked, blinking. "I just haven't really noticed it until Christmas."

Zexion sighed. "Of course they hate you, Namine; you climbed the social ladder in less than a year, when it takes many years for someone to even _be _popular." He paused. "Or they could just wear a load of make-up, and dress skimpily, and sell themselves on the streets. As long as they don't ditch their friends like you did."

"I was _naive_ then!" Namine pouted. "I was nervous about high school; give me a break!"

"As long as you don't do it again," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, pay attention."

So she did.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

As Namine was walking out, someone caught her by the hand. She looked back, and her eyes widened; it was Roxas, the one who's friendship had been mentioned in the majority of her little lecture. Her eyes narrowed after a few seconds. "Well, Roxas? Are you going to start scolding me on my little speech, saying it was pointless, like I am?" she spat.

Roxas looked nervous, running a hand through his blond spikes, and he looked slightly hurt at her accusation. "Look, Nam, I'm _sorry_, okay? I didn't realize that you—well, that you really and truly wanted to be popular. I just thought that you were changing to fit in with the populars, to be, well, a slut. I thought you were going to be a slut, Nam, and I'm sorry for that, and I was really pissed off at how you changed."

Namine's expression softened. "Okay, I'll forgive you. But only because I made that whole speech on reconciling with friends."

Roxas grinned, his sea-blue eyes alit with a happiness that had not been seen in months. "Or maybe it's because I'm so_ cute_, and all?" he teased.

Namine looked to the side, before looking at him with a smile on her face. "No, that's not it."

Roxas looked wounded. "So you _don't_ think I'm cute?"

"Wh-what? No! Of _course_ you're cute, Roxas!" Namine exclaimed, flustered; she blushed, a pink hue marking her cheeks.

Roxas smirked, slinging his arm around her waist. "Well, Nam, I'm glad you admitted it in front of everyone," he commented, gesturing to his group. Namine blushed more in embarrassment, as Axel wolf-whistled and said, "Get a room, you two!"

"Why don't you get a room with Larxene, huh, Axel?" Roxas asked cheekily, nodding his head at Larxene, who was standing beside Axel. She scowled at Axel. "What does he mean by _that_, you ass?" she demanded.

Axel rubbed his neck. "He didn't mean anything by that!" he protested. "You know, sophomore humor—"

But Larxene interrupted him, her expression murderous. "Axel, you fucking bastard, tell me what the hell he means."

Axel hesitated, before blurting out as coolly as he could, trying to maintain his dignity, "I like you, got it memorized?"

Before he knew it, Larxene's lips were on his.

Everyone gawked at this development.

Roxas dragged Namine away from them, shuddering. "I'll never get that image out of my head, now. I wish I was magical like in Harry Potter; that way, I could just whisk away that horrid memory."

"It _was_ horrid," Namine agreed. "But, Roxas, where are you taking me?"

Roxas grinned. "To a place to make things better."

Namine shrugged, though she was confused; he wasn't going to ditch her, of course, after his apology. She knew him well enough to know he'd _never_ do that.

They rounded the corner, and, suddenly, Roxas' lips were on hers. His were oddly warm, and soft; she uncertainly kissed back, wondering what the hell was happening. Roxas' hand was on the side of her face, gently cupping it; he made no move to deepen the kiss, of which Namine was thankful for. At least he wasn't one to act on his hormones.

After a few seconds, he pulled back, a shy and unsure smile on his face. "So, uhm, how'd you like it?" he asked softly.

Namine smiled at him. "I loved it."

"And I love you."

"I love you, too."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Namine** and _Roxas_: noun.

Otherwise known as **Namixas** or _Roxine _

Two **people**—two _Nobodies_—who found** love** through many _trials_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Love**: noun.

A _strong_ **positive** _emotion_ of **regard** and _affection_; "his love for his work"; "children need a lot of love"

Used for **Namine** and _Roxas_, _Axel_ and **Larxene**.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Axel_ and **Larxene**: noun.

Otherwise known as _Larxel_

An **unlikely** pairing

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A/N: I hope you liked it! Yes, I'm on a flippin' MAKE-A-STORY spree. Meh. Sue me. -.- But this is the last one for a while as I work on Desperate and This Isn't the End.

I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL!

REVIEW OR NO SEQUEL!

Tell me what you think, people! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!

… There's the review button, right down there. It's like, blue. NOT PURPLE. DON'T CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS _BLUE_! That's right, IT'S BLUE!!

And YES, I realize it's shitty. NO NEED TO POINT IT OUT TO ME. JUST REVIEW.


End file.
